Jacob Forgets Bella
by Chickietoma
Summary: Bella is engaged to Edward Cullen. Jacob giving up on all hopes for a future with her enters senior year which a new kind set and hopes to find the girl that would change his life forever!


Jacobs Forgets Bella

Jacob's Forgets Belle takes place senior year of High School. Belle is engaged to Edward Cullen. Jacob giving up all hope to finding his imprint until one day he stumbles upon the young lady that will change his very existence!

Chapter 1 : The first day of Senior Year

What felt like the longest summer in Forks has finally come to an end Quit and Embry were meeting me at my house so we can make our grand entrance as High School Seniors. Lucky for them some exciting things happened for them over the Summer both Embry and Quil were lucky enough too find the women that they would be spending the rest of there lives with Shit I barley got any time with them it was always Char this and Max that to be quit honest I think maybe I was a little envious of what they had. I mean was I ever going to find my imprint the one that would change my whole way of thinking be the air that I breathe the warmth in my soul { A voice in the background Jacob earth to Jacob were going to be late It was Embry and Quil and much to my surprise Max and Char.

Pulling up to school in my Jeep Wrangler hey before you start I have a car which is more than I can say for some kids my age I mean of course It wasn't as fancy as those blood suckers the Cullen's with there Porshe's and BMW. " Jacob Jacob I hear someone shouting Hey bells what going on feel like I haven't seen you in forever? Yea Edward took me to Rome for the summer and I decided to take some summer courses Enough about me how are you? Anything new since I've been away. Me thinking to myself besides being lonely and depressed that you broke my heart and ran away with a bloodsucker um no you know me Belles same ole same ole oh EMBRY AND QUIL IMPRINTED this summer so I'm sure you'll be seeing them around with there new girlfriends belle its really that bad well you know belles how imprinting works and you? Me what IMPRINT silly I briefly paused why would she be asking me like she really cares um no I answered haven't really had much time between the Pack and being ALPHA!

"Bells ring" Shit we better get to class not trying to be late on the first day see you around Jacob. Seeing her walk away felt like my heart was breaking yet again in a million pieces snap out of it this is your year forget about her she's not worth it! I went to the office to grab my class Schedule looking down on my paper I realized a lot has been moved around and shit I'm already late unbelievable fuck oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going sorry its ok it was my fault and unfilimar voice said Im new here and don't seem to know where I'm heading that makes two of us well I'm not new but I might as well be with this damn class schedule.

"She giggled Hi my name is Skylar. Skylar was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen well besides Belle oh course She was tan complexion with long jet black hair and eyes that were warm like chestnuts. Who was this girl? Jacobs blood was racing his hands shaking uncontrollably what the hell was going on with me? Sorry must be a case of Senior year nerves She giggled again and I just smiled in all of her beauty wanting to get to know more about this beautiful goddess that was standing in front of me. Sorry she said I would love to do this all day but I really need to know where I'm going. I Snapped out of my daze and said let me take a look at your schedule ok I see you have English 1 hey thats with me Jacob sounding like a little boy who just got a toy car for Christmas I mean its okay I just hope that you show that much enthusiasm when we have science together she laughed" Her laugh was the most cutest laugh in all of the planet.

LUNCH TIME

Finally Embry Said I'm fucking starving Quil must you always fucking curse Embry lol Guys stop people are watching. Hey whats going on with Jacob seems he's looking for something or should I say a certain someone said Max Jacob snapped what would make you think that Max I'm just looking at the lunch menu sure you are!

What do you guys think will develop between Sky and Jacob do you think she can be the one to make him forget Belle exist please give me feed back it's my first time trying this


End file.
